Bondmates series - 04 I didn't mean it like that
by Effijy
Summary: Derek comes across old high school friends. Stiles is being wary of them. Is it mere jealousy or is it more? Sterek witches spark!stiles mentions of m/m sex


"It had to be bowling?" asked Stiles, chin falling on his chest, his mood made slightly better by the view of his brand new 'Don't kill me I have a hot sexy bondmate' tee-shirt.

"You once told me bowling was an american tradition everyone in this country should embrace" noted Malia.

"That was back when I needed you to distract the kids" he smirked looking at Liam and Mason who were frowning remembering the night they tried to get Malia to properly through a bowl.

"Don't worry Stiles" said Kira placing a soft hand on his shoulder, "this is the perfect venue for yours and Derek's first group outing."

"Besides" added Lydia "you can't be worse than Scott".

"I got better!" said Scott pouting

"Not really" snorted Stiles pointing to the score screen "which is weird since all other werecreature seem to rock this"

"So Mack and Fitz?" asked Liam amused by the nicknames Stiles choose for Derek and himself.

"I maintain that FitzSimmon in an incestuous relationships" replied Stiles "anyone claiming otherwise should see a psychiatrist".

Stiles let himself fall into his seat next to Derek's. The werewolf gently patted his lap gaining himself a sideway glare from the human. They had a conversation two days prior about PDA. Other than the possible consequences on the Sheriff's job, Stiles was pretty adamant that "being involved on a cosmic level wasn't gonna change the way he acted in public". Derek replied that he would "do his best not to let Stiles' magnetic attractivity get the better of him" which got him a praise on his new found sarcasm abilities. Truth was every of the wolf's instincts were screaming at him to show everybody they came across that Stiles was his. He contained it with discreet scenting every time anyone was visiting their home ; but apparently, hidden in a bowling booth and surrounded by all their closest friends wasn't a place where Stiles was allowing small shows of affection.

Derek's disappointment was showing on his face and probably his scent since every other werecreatures present looked elsewhere.

"What?" asked Stiles

"I think I should go home" murmured Derek

"Oh common, I didn't mean it like that" said Stiles seemingly distressed.

"You're alright?" asked Derek not wanting Stiles to ever feel uncomfortable because of him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" answered Stiles guilty. "Come with me honey bee, let's get drinks for everybody".

Stiles was paying for the drinks. He was truly sorry for his bad mood and for taking it out on Derek. Thing was he loved every single of Derek's attentions. He did! But he was scared, like showing their relationship to the outside-non supernatural part of the society would somehow burst the fragile happy bubble he's been living in for a few weeks.

"Derek?... Derek Hale?" he heard behind him

"Jared?" said Derek unsure.

"Oh my God! It is really you!" said the tall blond guy while _hugging_ the werewolf. "You remember Tom don't you?" he added pointing at the man at his right

"The waterboy?" asked Derek surprised

"Yeah anyway," continued _Jared_ , "since when are you back in town? I heard rumors but I wasn't sure you were really back!"

"I've been busy" mumbled Derek tensed. "I heard you made it to university basketball" he added changing the subject.

"Well someone had to take over your state's record" said Jared playful. "I broke my knee a year in though... no coming back from that... But enough about me, where have you been man?"

"New York mostly" answered Derek "South america for a while…"

"Really?" said Jared interested

"Yeah" answered Derek with a smile "with my sister".

"Ra-hum" Stiles cleared his throat

"And who is that Hale?" said Tom mocking and pushing Jared out of the conversation "your _boyfriend_?"

"Actually YES" said Stiles glaring at him and putting his arm around Derek's back.

Stiles was driving the Jeep back home. He was angry not really knowing why. The werewolf beside him was having trouble repressing a smile which Stiles could feel through the bond, making him even more annoyed.

"What?" asked Stiles parking in the alley.

"You said you were my boyfriend" answered Derek

"Well, last time I checked, I was" snapped Stiles

"And a possessive one with that" smirked Derek

"Look, I just don't like those guys" said Stiles teeth clenching, "Jared is too friendly to be honest and Tom… I don't know he gives me the creeps".

"Well Jared was always a goof underneath his jock attitude" answered Derek "as for Tom, he was just trying to grab attention, he was always creeping around the team back in high school. I guess some things never change."

"Still, I don't like them" grumbled Stiles pulling up in the alley.

"I know" said Derek cupping Stiles' cheek pulling him to his side of the car, "they don't matter. You matter." he added before kissing his now all official boyfriend.

They both lose themselves in the kiss before Stiles pulled out.

"I won't be responsible for Ms Johnson heart attack" he said always worried to be caught with Derek in public.

" It's dark and we are inside your car" said Derek kissing him again

"Common" said Stiles finally back to his frisky self while he stared at the golden ring in Derek's eyes, "let's take this upstairs".

Stiles was putting snacks and sodas on the table when Scott finally parked his bike in front of the house for a long overdue brotime after school.

Scott slowly made his way in the house then in the kitchen.

"Are you okay there buddy?" asked Stiles "you look a bit sick".

"Where is Derek?" enquired Scott ill at ease.

"Is he the reason you're green?" laughed Stiles

"I didn't want to interrupt anything…" justified the alpha.

"We are bondmates, not horny rabbits!" exclaimed Stiles

"I just thought, since you are so put together in public…" hesitated Scott

"Then what? I mean okay there are some deliciously heated moments, no let me rephrase, a LOT of VERY delicious heated moments, _believe me_ but we are not animals!" answered Stiles mischievously

Scott made a face at Stiles' smirk, not needed a mental image then continued:

"Derek is a werewolf"

"And?" asked Stiles

"You remember the way I was with Alison" Scott hesitated again

"Every relationship is different!" blurted Stiles making a face. "And you are not like that with Kira" he added

"It's not the same, Kira is a Kitsune, she's got a spicy smell of danger and power, I love it but it's not..."

He closed his eyes for a second remembering how Alison smelled.

"Look, human mates smell sweet, it drives us crazy" he said determined to end the conversation as fast as possible. "It's like the ones we love are the best candy in town and if we don't constantly leak it, someone else is gonna take it away from us. Kira's mother still think we can't work without this kind of dynamic"

"So you thought you would walk in on Derek licking my candy? I'm pretty sure some would pay good money to see that!" asked Stiles with a wicked smile.

Scott gagged a little and continued :

"Let's just say, seeing the way you two act in public, either you compensate in private or Derek has more control that I thought possible! Especially with the 'I literally can't survive without you thing'."

"Are you saying I have been frustrating my boyfriend?" asked Stiles suddenly worried.

"Derek Hale is your boyfriend" whined Scott "I still can't believe it"

"He is a little more than that" said Stiles

"I'm sorry" blurted Scott

"Why does it feel like you are offering your condolences?" frowned Stiles

"Well you just went from single to magically tight down fairy-tale style, for the sake of the Pack and without any real choice in the matter" said the alpha

"It's not like that, it wasn't… Look I'm in love with Derek, I think I have been for quite some time" mumbled Stiles

"You weren't gay before that night in the warehouse" notes Scott

"It's not about being straight or being gay." said Stiles thoughtfully "Don't get me wrong, the sex is really good but it goes deeper it's like…"

"Like you were made for each other" mocked Scott

"Well apparently we were!" defended Stiles

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to obsessed you. I shouldn't be surprised that you of all people would are able to commit so fully and permanently" said Scott patting his forearm.

"That's the Stilinski way" answered Stiles raising his shoulders.

"Seriously though, where is Derek I thought he was living here?", said Scott changing the subject.

"He is! He probably just lost track of time in the public library again" answered Stiles matter of factly.

"What?" asked Scott surprised

"Believe it or not. Derek actually graduated NYU with a history degree. Apparently Cora convinced him to get into a post graduate online course. I think he quite enjoys it. He even bought a laptop!" answered Stiles with enthusiasm.

Scott looked dimed.

"Yeah I know it startled me as well at first but Derek Hale has, albeit limited, enough knowledge in modern technology to turn on a computer! Who knew!" said Stiles still cheering.

"Does it mean you're going back in New York with him next year?" asked Scott

"What?" enquired Stiles

"Well, your grades can get you anywhere and since you and him are a package deal now…" muted Scott

"I don't… I don't know… We haven't talked about it, I've been focusing on getting him comfortable with our present situation ; not very efficiently if I trust your sugar-oriented experience …" Stiles panicked "I don't even know if I want to go to college… I guess if Derek's wants to go back to the east coast I won't make him stay here...I don't"

"Stiles you're okay?" worried the werewolf

"Yeah, I guess I need to do some thinking… Can we just play videogames until my eyes are red and my thumbs hurt? Please?" he pleaded.

Stiles was dancing in his underwear, happily whistling and flipping pancakes. Despite his way too serious conversation with Scott the day before, life was good, no supernatural threat lurking, his father could finally take some rest, the Pack was a bunch of happy teenagers for once and Derek… well Derek and him were on cloud nine just having enjoyed lazy awesome morning sex.

Said Derek entered the kitchen, hands in his pocket approaching Stiles. He refrained from hugging his boyfriend from behind, and said :

"So… Jared texted".

Stiles' shoulders fell, he turned around glaring, a golden ring in his eyes

"You're being irrational" said Derek

"You gave him your number!" growled Stiles

"You're jealous!" answered Derek

"'m not" mumbled Stiles

"I love it" stated Derek placing his hands on Stiles hips and touching his forehead with his own.

"What did he want" sighed Stiles

"He invited us to a barbecue with a few members of the old team. I take it you don't wanna come?" he asked his eyes smiling.

"There is no way you are going alone" retorted Stiles.

The next thursday, Derek and Stiles were sitting in the camaro in front of Jared's house. Music and laughter were blaring, the party seeming more like an high school gathering than a weekly meeting of grown young men.

"Are you sure you should be around that kind of testosterone the day before the full moon?" asked Stiles

"As long as no one gets handsy with you, I should be fine" answered Derek

"Who is jealous now?" snorted Stiles opening his door.

"Glad you two could make it" said Tom with a vicious smile while opening the door.

"You look pretty comfortable welcoming someone else's guest" noted Stiles

"We are all brothers here, right Derek?" replied Tom winking at the werewolf

Derek just shrugged, pulling Stiles inside by the hand before he could tear Tom a new one. They made their way to the back yard, which was basically just the edge of the preserve, where the other guests were sharing beers around the barbecue. Stiles refused having one, whispering that he was underaged AND the sheriff's kid. Truth was he wanted a clear head, just in case, Derek squeezed his hand willing him to relax.

Things were actually going great, old tells of basketball game and old high school pranks. Stiles had rarely seen Derek that carefree ; he was glad, even if he couldn't help but feel wary. He was trying to hide it from the bond but wasn't that successful since Derek soon broke from the group bringing him a soda can.

"You're okay?" asked the werewolf

"Fine" said Stiles, "you were quite the player weren't you?" he asked referring to a previous anecdote told by Jared that actually made the Sourwolf blush.

"Jared is over telling everything" said Derek.

Derek put the soda and his beer on the table Stiles was leaning on, and pulled his boyfriend in a hug. He rested his chin on his shoulder, closing his eyes for a minute, suddenly feeling exhausted and maybe a bit emotionally overwhelmed.

"You're ready to go?" asked Stiles softly

"Yeah" murmured Derek in his ear

"Not so fast" said Tom appearing from nowhere and... wearing a dark red robe?

Next thing they knew, Derek and Stiles were standing on the middle of a fire circle surrounded by the whole basketball team wearing the same dark robes.

"Witches! Witches are a thing! " babled Stiles. "Why didn't you tell me witches were a thing?" he asked Derek who was glaring at the group, visibly trying to fight the shift.

The werewolf was feeling cornered, trapped, Stiles could feel it through the bond and would bet mountain ash was involved. Making a run for it wasn't an option, even if he could break the ring of maniac former basketball players, he couldn't leave his mate. So Stiles did the only thing he knew how to do while trying to elaborate a plan ; he talked :

"So, what are we talking? Halliwell? Twisted fairy godmother? Harry Potter? In any case, let me tell you where to shove you broomsticks!"

"Enough" yelled Tom " **I** am the high priest of Mammon and you **will** respect me as such!"

"Mammon?" asked Stiles fast-replaying his and Lydia's conversation about biblical demons "As in wealth and greed?"

Tom nodded visibly baffled by Stiles knowledge. Knowledge was power, everyone surviving three minutes in the supernatural world eventually learned that. They were still in a very perilous situation but feeling his mate gaining confidence had Derek win back some of his control. Stiles kept talking.

" And you are making it big as the sidekick of the former basketball captain of Beacon Hills High?" mocked Stiles "You should have gone with beauty and smarts dude, because you clearly lack both! Do you even know who we are and what will happen if you kill us?"

Tom's evil laugh made everybody, his robe-wearing buddies included, shivering.

"Do **you** know who you are? Do you know what kind of power you two represent? I have to say, I was excited to hear you entered a Bondmate, Hale ; I didn't expect _that_ to be your better half" he said pointing at Stiles.

Derek growled

"Seriously a guy?" continued Tom "and a skinny snarky one at that! How is he supposed to be a match for the big bad wolf? That's right I always knew what you are. I was so glad when the hunters got rid of your lot, your mother would never had let me practice my craft freely"

Derek eyes flashed blue, having no reason to hide the wolf anymore he put himself between Stiles and Tom in a protective posture.

"That's it" Tom praised "I'm a bit disappointed you are not an alpha anymore but if what I heard from my spies in the Calaveras ranks is true, you finally accessed your heritage as the protector of this land. Common, get on all four for me" he added patting his lap like if he was addressing a dog.

"What do you want?" cut Stiles, "you obviously know killing us wouldn't help you so what it is?"

"No killing alright" snorted Tom "no separating you two either obviously. I will give you long and healthy lives… as my slaves! And once I channel your energies to the Nemethon, nothing will be able to stand in my way!"

"That damn tree again" mumbled Stiles "next summer we are burning it down and I will personally take the trip to spread its ashes in the first volcano crater available".

The group in front of them had been chanting in a strange language (latin?) for 5 good minutes when Stiles hugged Derek. At first, the werewolf thought he had given up hope, which made no sense, considering Stiles ever combative spirit ; then, he thought the hug was about to help him fight the shift ; those assumptions were corrected when Stiles dug his nails in his back.

"Listen to me Sourwolf" he murmured, "when I let you go, howl for the pack. It may upset Merlin over here but it's a risk we are gonna have to take".

"There are two mountain ash circles, one before and one behind them" whispered Derek "getting the Pack here is only gonna put them in danger"

"Just trust me" said Stiles "howl and then help me buy time until they get there".

A second after, Stiles let go of Derek who fully transformed, gaining a smirk for Tom, a shiver from the other mages and an hidden smile for Stiles. He let out the biggest howl he had since the fire, it was honestly liberating : once again his family, his mate, was put in danger by people he once trusted. He was understandingly going out of his mind with fear and anger.

"You damned mutt!" yelled Tom bending over to touch the mountain ash circle before him "you need to learn respect!".

When he finished his sentence, a wave of energy, resembling an electromagnetic choc made its way inside the circle, knocking off Derek and Stiles.

Derek came to after a few minutes feeling a bit drozzy. He immediately stood up and went for Stiles who was still lying on the ground. He palmed him boyfriend carefully, no apparent injury, regular breathing and heartrate, no particularly weird smell ; still, Stiles wasn't moving. He felt a mocking sensation within the bond. Stiles was giving him an excuse to buy time.

"Stiles! Stiles!" he tried to sound maniac "What did you do? "I thought we were friends!" he yelled crossing Jared's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Derek" he answered.

"Sorry!" said Derek indignant "Sorry is for when you bump into someone in the street! You are planning to enslave us!"

"You don't understand" mumbled Jared "after you left, the team was losing game after game… and you know how much it meant to everyone… so Tom..."

"Let me guess" glared Derek "he made you an offer you couldn't refuse"

"Yeah…" conceded Jared "It was fine at first, we were young, we didn't know any better but when I tried to get out…"

"Mammon came for his price" cut Tom "and it would have been more than just a broken knee if you didn't come back. So please _Jared_ shut up the hell up and get back in the circle".

Half an hour had past since his howl when Derek pressed Stiles hand signaling that the pack was in position. Stiles stood up beside Derek, faking weakness when he locked eyes with Tom.

"Hey Malefoy!" he said "you forgot one thing in your evil plan : we have a Pack!"

Yellow, blue and red eyes flashed in the surrounding trees, the fire of an Hellbound was seen and no doubt a Banshee, a Sheriff and a hunter were hiding as well.

"So what?" laughed Tom

Stiles just smiled at him whereas Scott was advancing near the mountain ash wall placing his hands on it. Stiles closed his eyes focusing on Scott and Tom who was once again placing his hands on the second circle. A few seconds later he grabbed Derek's hand. When they both opened their eyes, the golden rings were there and the mountain ash circles were gone.

"Spark…" mumbled Tom.

Everything went fast, Scott rushed to Tom who was too stunned to resist. All the other tried to escape but the pack caught them easily.

"What now?" asked the Sheriff

"Well this one is a client for Eichen's special wing" said Stiles pushing an handcuffed Tom towards Chris "as for the others, if we don't find any legal charges to put them away, karma should get back at them without the protection of _Mammy the demon_ " he said in triumph.

"Mummy?" asked Liam "did they all sacrificed their Moms or something?"


End file.
